Blue Prince(ss) of Espionage
by MarioFireRed
Summary: What if Chung's father fought the demons and sealed them away forever? Chung now works as a secret agent in Hamel with the rest of the Elgang, using Espionage and flawless disguises of both genders to complete his missions. One boring morning promises a great threat to Elrios if a gang of criminals unseal the Gate of Darkness, and only Chung can stop them!
1. Chapter 1: Deception

**Me: So you're all wondering why I'm gathering you all here today huh?**

**Elgang (except Elsword): Meh not really**

**Me: D:**

**Elsword: It's another story huh?**

**Me: Yep, this time the main character is Chung!**

**Chung: :D**

**Ara: Ooh what about me :3**

**Me: Nope. You're not even in this story :D**

**Ara: *death glare***

**Me: You'll be in the next story I make, I PROMISE!**

**Raven & Elsword: *puts swords over throat* and why aren't we main characters?**

**Me: *nervously* Well…since Chung isn't in the first story…I thought-**

**Aisha: BINDING CIRCLE! *traps Raven and Elsword* RUN MARIO RUN!**

**Me: *runs***

**And the Classes are :**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (Age 16)**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (Age 16)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist (Age 27)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (Age 18)**

**Eve: Code Empress (Age 17)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (Age 24)**

_Chapter 1: Deception_

_You know what they say, a bounty a day keeps the thieves away._ At least that's what I think the saying goes here. I sat at my blue bed twiddling my thumbs, impatiently waiting for an interesting mission to pop up from HQ but eventually gave up. Irritated, I got up and slumped to the bathroom and brushed my long tangled cream hair.

My name's Chung and yes, I'm a guy. That stuff I was talking about involving a mission and HQ? I work for an Intelligence Agency here in Hamel, where I was forced into by my father after he successfully drove the demons away from Elrios and sealed the Gate of Darkness. My main job is using Espionage to gather Intel and Infiltration, usually with disguises. It was thanks to stupid Elsword's idea, who along with Raven are usually charged with tasks involving brute force, to let all of the Elgang work in the Agency due to the El being restored and the demons eradicated.

I finished combing my hair (about time) and yawned while stretching my arms upwards. It's only 10 AM and I'm already bored, already knowing most missions I get are around the afternoon. After stretching I took a brief dull moment to examine myself at the mirror.

I wore long baby blue pajamas and slippers. My straight hair (for now) covered most of my forehead and has these two annoying dark brown pointed spots that looked like ears. Raven noticed them first and compared me to a Pikachu, after that it's a miracle I didn't outright pummel him and Elsword to a pulp after SO many references to them. It was then that my phone vibrated in the pocket of my PJs. After the initial sudden shock and two vibrations I pulled out my phone, a standard blue flip phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered in a bored tone.

"Chung! You have a mission!" Her tone was bluntly sharp and quick to the point. The woman in charge of reading and looking over the aforementioned intelligence, Aisha, explained to me. "According to my sources, there's been some talk about unsealing the Gates of Darkness. The culprit is suspected to be somewhere around Feita or Velder leading an uprising to the Altar of Dedication. Should they succeed, Elrios will be plunged into darkness again."

I understand the seriousness and all about this mission, but I can't help but get giddy inside. It's been about 2 weeks since I got such a difficult and dangerous mission, and all the other ones after are the same "take down the criminal" or "seduce the criminal with your womanly/manly looks". Not that I have a problem doing the latter, Aisha does end up giving me more missions to make me disguise more as a girl than as a guy wearing a hat, does she enjoy hearing the reactions the enemy give to me as a girl?

"Chung? Hello?" Aisha was still on the phone, I decided not to leave her hanging.

"Yeah I heard it. So what do I have to do?"

"Well…I need you in two disguises this time around."

"Two?"

"Yep, one girl disguise and one boy disguise. These gang of criminals are made up of both genders and don't discriminate. Oh and you need your Silver Shooters this time, this gang seems to be made up of remarkable gunslingers so your cannon is useless."

Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention, my dad engineered two silver pistols that rely on mana to supply bullets and forced me to master them. Can't be too over prepared with a huge close ranged cannon and two ranged pistols. I looked over by my bedside table where the Silver Shooters reside, newly polished yet rarely used.

"So when does this mission start?" I asked, calming my excitement.

"Right now, Eve and Rena will be at the rendezvous point and will aid you on your mission."

Eve, whose servants Oberon and Ophelia allow her to quickly scan any architectural layout within physical presence, and Rena, whose keen elf senses and better aiming than I can ever hope to attain provides her information on the enemy's movements. Like with Elsword and Raven I also use brute force against the bad guys, just in a more sneaky way.

"Alright but what about Elsword and Raven?" I asked. "If the mission is this important shouldn't they be here as well?"

There was silence on the other end, then some coughing. Aisha cleared her throat and answered. "I couldn't contact them in any way. It is possible that they got them somehow, or they lost connection. But they can take care of themselves, this mission has first priority."

Her voice suddenly dropped into melancholy at the mention of not being able to contact the two, but quickly reverted to her stern tone as she reassured herself.

"Right, I'll see you later Aisha." I hung up the phone.

_A mission to save the world. I really hope Eve and Rena are waiting there._ I thought as I quickly changed into my "girl disguise". It consisted of a makeshift rubber band (Aisha always stayed at HQ, Rena never needed one, and Eve or her servants would slap me for going near her) for a ponytail, a short sleeved pink shirt, some shorts, and high heels (curse you Rena and your stupid suggestions).

_If I had a sister, this would be her_. I thought as I looked at the mirror wearing my disguise. The first time I wore it, I literally freaked out inside when half a dozen guys started hitting on me before I even entered the mission site, but now I'm used to it. I dug in the pockets of my shorts and pulled out an ID, a fake ID for this particular disguise.

_Yuki Wilson*, Age: 16, DOB: January 4__th__, 1997_

The picture was me acting all cutesy and even winking at the camera. Oh god I'll never heard the end of it if Elsword or Raven, especially Elsword, finds out about the ID. _Whatever._ I thought with a bored sigh. I grabbed my…p-p-PURSE and stuffed my "boy disguise" (which isn't even a disguise, the only difference is a long sleeved shirt and long pants, both being blue, and a blue cap with two Silver Shooters at the top which I stuff my hair in) into the luggage. I took the time to swiftly glance at the fake ID for the boy disguise inside the pants.

…_I almost forgot how ridiculous this one is_. I shook my head and put the ID back in the pants and shoved it in.

_Hun Geiker, Age: 17, DOB: December 18, 1996_

Learning from my past run-ins with guys as "Yuki", I holstered the two Silver Shooters by my belt to show them I mean business. I finally exited the house and walked casually and with pride, at least that's how I always did it after seeing Mother do so before biting the dust.

_Those two better be in the rendezvous point…_ I walked past the otter alchemist Denka and, after waving hi to him, headed to the designated point. _Guess this is the start of an awesome quest!_ I thought smiling and paced ever quicker.

***Me: Yuki is translated to snow or blue, depending on how you want to interpret it and Wilson is a surname meaning protector. I say they fit Chung pretty well *triumphant pose***

**Chung: D: Why am I wearing girl clothes…**

**Everyone but the guys: WE SHOULD'VE BROUGHT A CAMERA D:**

**Me: *holds up camera* Here you go**

**Elsword & Raven: *snatches camera and says in creepy voice* Coooome on Chuuung. We won't hurt you…**

**Chung: STAY AWAY FROM ME! *runs out of the house***

**Elsword: …So why the hell are we barely mentioned?**

**Me: Well you see Elsword you might play a big part in my OC story so…**

**Elsword: *Aura of Destruction* NO EXCUSES! ARMAGAEDDON BLADE!**

**Me: O_O OH SH- *held by Raven***

**Raven: HE'S ALL YOURS! TEACH HIM A LESSON ABOUT US GUY CHARACTERS!**

**Elsword: DOUBLE SLA-**

**Aisha: AGING! *purple ball comes out of nowhere and hits the three of us, turning us to old men***

**Rena: AISHA! UNCALLED FOR!**

**Me: W-W-why D:… *naps***

**Elsword & Raven: A-Aisha yo- *naps***

**Eve: *sips tea with servants***


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard!

**Me: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!**

**Elgang: Yay!**

**Me: Yep, I also finally got Elsword and Raven in this chapter!**

**Elsword&Raven: Woo! We're so gonna rock are we Fire?**

**Me: Uh...**

**Elsword&Raven: *Aura of Destruction & Core* Well?**

**Mario: Fire you better run.**

**Aisha: QUICK THIS WAY! *grabs me and runs out of the house***

**Me: *blush and redness* W-W-WAIT WHAT!?**

**Elsword&Raven: GET BACK HERE!**

**Eve: Chapter downloading...Chapter complete.**

**Mario: Now read this chapter while Fire and Aisha get chased :D!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: All Aboard!_

**Chung's POV**

_Yep, they're there._ I smiled a bit when I found Rena and Eve by the rendezvous point, the ship port by Hamel. Both girls wore their promotional clothes and sat by some extra barrels the ships had nothing to do with, workers hustling about. The two drank tea that Ophelia served waiting patiently. I called out their names and the two looked up. Rena holstered her bow up as she and Eve waved at me with that sweet, sweet smile of hers. Once I got within arms distance Rena hugged me while Eve, being Eve, stood there and watched with her servants.

"It's been a long time since we actually see each other in missions 'Yuki'?" Rena asked resting her face on my shoulder. Usually Rena's pretty far away from me whenever we get called up for assignments since I'm actually infiltrating inside the enemy base. Eve goes far away from me as well but is usually with Aisha giving me info, wonder why she needs to join us?

I practiced my girl voice and responded back, using it whenever I'm 'Yuki'. "Yeah it has Rena." I wanted to jump for joy and kiss her there if Eve and Ophelia didn't remind us that 1. We're in public and 2. Me being Yuki would just cause more attention than needed. "So are we going to Feita or Velder Eve?" I waited for the initial reunion to calm down before getting right down to business, this is a mission after all.

"Of course Yuki-chan." She curtseyed after that, to which I cringed a bit at the "chan" usage. I mean sure I'm used to acting like a girl and all (I traveled with 3 of them), but no one ever called me "chan" with my disguise name. "Ophelia, Code: Architecture of Darkness." Eve ordered at Ophelia.

"Understood my Queen." Ophelia hovered in one place and closed her eyes, probably obtaining some data Eve stored in her. "Access is password protected, please say the password." She spoke in a more robotic tone than before.

"Password: E-A-R-R-E-C." Eve spelled out the ridiculous password, I wonder what the heck it even means.

"Password accepted, now loading." A virtual table popped up from Ophelia's hands, showing a blueprint of some sort of warehouse. "Message scanned from Aisha, now confirming data." The little blue cubes in the table swirled in the air like a tornado, arranging themselves piece by piece in the 3D model.

The end result was indeed a warehouse, although a rather interesting one. According to Ophelia's data, the Warehouse seemed perfectly symmetrical in nearly every angle you see it. But that's not really important, what is important is the location it seems to be in. The assembled cubes looked as new as they did when Ophelia first popped up the table, which according to Eve means the building was built (or at least used) recently.

"Scanning architectural location. Now loading." Eve processed the data table using her Nasod mind. Rena and I just sat by some nearby barrels there, discussing some tactics on the building and the gang of criminals inside. Oh yeah, poor lonely Oberon just stood there watching his Queen and fellow servant.

"Ok how about I go in guns blazing inside the building while you sneak your way in and pick off some of them to back me up?" I suggested a strategy we could use. Too bad Rena's disapproving look said otherwise.

"No Chung! We have no idea how many of them there are inside! How about just staying outside and picking off the guards that way? The people inside would get curious and go outside as well, allowing us to pick them off until no one else goes out."

"No way, what if no one's even outside guarding the place? That makes that plan completely useless!"

"Well fine maybe you could think of a better idea Mr. know-it-all!" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me annoyingly.

I smiled a bit at this. "Sure what if we-"

"Download complete." Eve suddenly flashed her eyes open and said out of nowhere, catching me and Rena off guard. "There are approximately 60 Homo sapiens inside this architectural structure, in a very populated area near a structure you humans call a 'castle'."

I thought for a bit, closing my eyes and looking skyward while Rena did the same. Aisha said the gang were found either from Feita or Velder, and Eve told us they have a pretty big group near a castle. The Altar of Dedication, where they needed to go to reopen the Gates of Darkness, is located in Feita but is mostly densely populated in forests even now after the El has been restored. Velder, on the other hand, is a huge bustling city with an urban camp near it (though not as big a city as Hamel). If they had to go to a castle, it would have to be…

Rena and I figured out the solution at the same time. "THEY'RE AT VELDER!" We both concluded.

"Alright now what's the plan you two?" I asked the girls, pumped at this mission.

Eve shook her head and stated, "We would need a boat to reach Velder first." She points at the dock of boats by the port. I hit myself in the face at this, of course I would need to get there first. "After we secure a vessel, we can discuss tactics during the voyage agreed?"

"Agreed." Rena and I had no complaints. We went to the nearest boat after Eve recalled her servants and talked with the ship captain (mostly me though, he seemed the most interested in me).

"Oh what can I do for you fine girls today?" The old man with a striking white beard asked us nicely.

"We were hoping if you can take us to Velder on this boat." I asked just as politely, batting my eyes once to get his attention (oh god why am I doing this). Rena and Eve giggled a bit.

The old man chuckled a bit. "Well sure thing, but why do you want to go to Velder? Hamel's a big enough tourist plaza for you three. Besides, I hear there's something fishy going on there. Seeing women hurt is something I cannot allow."

I didn't even need to think up an excuse, goes to show I'm used to talking my way through problems. "Oh don't worry my big brother's waiting for me by the port there, says he'll guide me and these two safely." Rena and Eve flinched at this, obviously knowing we're not meeting someone there.

"Well alright then, men prepare to disembark for Velder!" He ordered his crew (about 20 men), who promptly readied the boat for departure. He led us across the deck as we waited for the boat to leave.

Eve sighed at this, Rena giggling at Eve's nervousness. "Thanks for that Chung, I never would've been able to keep up human conversation like that." Eve thanked me in a whisper.

"No problem Eve." I whispered back.

The boat looks in good shape to disembark. The sails are cast, men lined up in their positions, and their supplies (some food and trading goods) checked off. All there was left is to remove the rope that kept the boat in the port.

"Now set sail for Velder!" The captain (old man) shouted as someone cut the rope with a knife. The ship moves ever forward towards Velder.

**Raven's POV**

_Ouch…what the hell? _I had a headache when I finally woke up chained in some sort of bed as if I'm standing and what my blurred vision told me is some building indoors. Last thing I remember is Elsword and I investigating Velder like Aisha warned and some people jumping us.

"Where…am I?" I asked myself, using the most clichéd phrase I know.

"Ah you're finally awake!" I heard a low masculine voice nearby. I looked around where I'm chained up and noticed a couple dozen people in front of me, obviously up to no good. The voice I heard belonged to this guy in front bigger than all the others, probably the leader. "I was hoping one of you two were gonna wake up sooner or later." He had a grin on his face and looked at his right.

_One of us two? So is Elsword…_ I followed his gaze left and saw Elsword right there, in worse shape than I am wrapped in chains similar to how I'm bound in except with a lot more chains.

"Don't worry about him, he resisted way more than you did so we had to take drastic measures." The leader explains. "If he wakes, he'll know we're not to be trifled with."

"Damn…you." I cursed at him, making him laugh.

"We just need for him to wake up and then we can get our plan into action."

I started to get angrier. He can harm me any way he wants but to bring a fellow comrade into this…

"Finally, the Demon Age will be upon us once again! We will control them and rule over Elrios! All we need are some sacrifices to open the portal and to harness energy from the El to brainwash them to do our bidding!"

"What, ugh, sacrifices...you bastard?"

"In order to open the portal we needed someone with a thirst for revenge against humans, just as the demons did. So now we have you Raven in our clutches."

"And…Elsword?"

"Ah him. That young brat has the most potential out of anyone in Elrios to harness the El, meaning we have the highest chance of success, bordering on a guarantee, of using the El energy within him to reign under the demons. Unlike you we could've left him for dead but that would've harmed our chance now wouldn't it?"

_Damn it all! _I wanted to activate the Core within me but couldn't with these chains. _I hope the others won't get themselves dragged into this!_

* * *

**Me, Aisha, Elsword, Raven: *runs back home tired and reads chapter with everyone else***

**Raven: WHY ARE WE HOSTAGES!**

**Elsword: HEY AT LEAST YOU GOT A PART! I'M SLEEPING LIKE A WIMP!**

**Me: Well you did ask for parts...I gave you them :D**

**Elsword: *Aura of Destruction* ARMAGAEDDON BLADE! **

**Me: O_O I FINALLY GIVE YOU A PART IN MY STORIES FOR ONCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!?**

**Aisha: KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL LET EVE CALL HER DRONES ON YOU!**

**Elsword & Raven: *backs off and calms down* NO THANK YOU D:**

**Me: thanks Aisha :D**

**Aisha: No problem :D**

**Mario *coughlovebirdscough***

**Me and Aisha: *eyes gleaming* What was that Mario?**

**Mario: YOU TWO ARE SO IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!**

**Me and Aisha: *redness* *beats up Mario***

**Mario: *lies defeated* So...worth...it!**

**Elgirls except Aisha: *silently watches TV***


End file.
